The displays used in many human interface devices come in various formats such as computer display (VGA, SVGA etc.), cell phones, PDA, Mini LCD displays, Digital cinema, Video conferencing format, Digital Television format and more. Existing forms of display memory buffers are implemented with memory technologies such as SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), 1-TSRAM (1-Transistor Static Random Access Memory). These memory technologies suffer from the disadvantages of huge static power consumption and require periodic memory refresh. The display driver chip with integrated buffer memory needs to fit certain physical form factors dictated by the display dimensions. As the demand for higher resolution increases over every display generation the buffer memory requirement also increases steadily. Moreover, it is becoming increasingly difficult to scale the SRAM and 1T-SRAM to fit the physical dimensions allowed.